cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Neame
Christopher Neame (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Dracula AD 1972 (Dracula Today)'' (1972) [Johnny Alucard]: Killed by running water when he falls into the shower, on top of being burned by sunlight after he accidentally uncovers the skylight during a fight with Peter Cushing. His body is shown again afterwards after David Andrews and Michael Coles arrive at the scene. *''Steel Dawn'' (1987) [Sho, Hired Killer]: Stabbed/Impaled on a sword at the end of a fight with Patrick Swayze. He dies after Patrick removes his sword and places Christopher's blades in his hands. *''D.O.A.'' (1988) [Bernard]: Drowned when he is knocked off a platform into the tar pits at the end of a struggle with Dennis Quaid. (Thanks to ND) *'[[Licence to Kill (1989)|''Licence to Kill (1989)]]' [''Fallon]: Killed in an explosion when Robert Davi's men fire on Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa's hideout. (Thanks to Tal and ND) *''Street Knight'' (1993) [James Franklin]: Stabbed and shot to death by Jeff Speakman after a fight. *''Hellbound'' (1994) [Lockley]: Burned to death after being impaled with his own sceptre by Chuck Norris (at this point, Neame was wearing heavy demon makeup after skin was melted to reveal his true form then gets sent back to hell). (Thanks to ND) *''Species III'' (2004) ' [''Dr. Nicholas Turner]: Stabbed in the top of the head by Sunny Mabrey's spiked tail and retractable horns after she transforms into her alien form. His body is later seen when Robert Knepper and Robin Dunne discovers him then later on when they dispose of his body in a swamp. (Thanks to ND) TV Deaths *Romeo and Juliet (1976; TV Film)' [''Romeo Montague]: Commits suicide by drinking poison in Ann Hasson's crypt, not knowing she's not really dead. *''Blake's 7: Traitor'' (1981) [Colonel Quute]: Bludgeoned to death with a rifle butt by a rebel. *[[MacGyver (1985 series)|''MacGyver: Legend of the Holy Rose, Part 2'' (1989)]] [Erich von Leer]: Killed by an ancient laser (comprised of several artifacts powered by the sun) while standing in its path, just as he is about to kill Richard Dean Anderson and Lise Cutter. *[[MacGyver (1985 series)|''MacGyver: Good Knight MacGyver, Part 1'' (1991)]] [Sir Duncan]: Burned to death when Robin Strasser kicks him into a pit of molten lava, after Robin double crosses him while he has Richard Dean Anderson and Time Winters hanging over the pit. *''Irresistible Force'' (1993; TV film) [James Barron]: Shot to death (causing him to fall back off a shopping mall roof) by either Stacy Keach or Cynthia Rothrock at the end of a martial arts struggle. *'[[Murder, She Wrote (1984 series)|''Murder, She Wrote: Nan's Ghost: Part 2 (1995)]]' [''Dr. John Sullivan]: Stabbed in the chest with a pitchfork by John Karlen. He dies shortly after telling Angela Lansbury the identity of his killer and location of the treasure. *'[[Star Trek: Enterprise (2001 series)|''Star Trek: Enterprise: Storm Front: Part II (2004)]]' [German General]: Shot by Jack Gwaltney when he attempts to take command of their base. Video Game Deaths *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) ''[Jerec]: Attempts to taunt Jason Court into killing him, reminding him of his role in murdering Jacob Witkin. Jason responds by giving Christopher's lightsaber back to him, not wishing to kill him unarmed. Flying into a rage, Christopher picks up the lightsaber and attempts to attack Jason again, only for Jason to defensively slash him. Realizing that he's dying, Christopher slumps onto the floor, his body disappearing in a wave of dark side energies. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1947 Births Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Actors who died in John Glen Movies Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in a MacGyver series Category:Star Trek cast members Category:James Bond Stars Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members